


Sleepaway Camp - Start At The End

by flickawhip



Series: Sleepaway Camp - Concrete Angel-Verse [3]
Category: Sleepaway Camp (1983)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Angela and Felicity begin to consider life without killing...





	1. Tortured Teens And Demolished Adults

A year had passed since Angela and Felicity had left Camp Rolling Hills, the two returning to the camp that had taken over the site a year later, using the separation of teams to take out both adults in charge quickly. The father of the camper that Felicity had killed dying at the hands of Angela. Finally able to rejoin his son. 

All had gone well for them until Angela was brutally stabbed, left lying to die. Instead Felicity had thought fast, murdering the driver of the ambulance when they arrived at the camp. She had heard the two men arguing between themselves in the back, then the screams as they died, Angela patched up and healing as Felicity drove her to the hospital. 

Angela had been released several weeks later, finding herself smiling at the look on Felicity’s face when she came closer. She had been surprised by how tender the girl was.


	2. Moving On?

“So, are you going to let this go now?”

“Maybe...”

“Angela...”

“Look, why don’t we just agree to wait.... if something new comes up then we’ll face it.”

Felicity had sighed, almost rolling her eyes and smiling at the same time. 

“You are such a nightmare.”

She murmured. 

“But you love me...”

“I do.”

Felicity muttered, sighing slightly and pulling Angela closer, her voice soft, almost coy. 

“I’ve loved you since we met... my killer love.”

Angela had smirked, kissing Felicity. 

“You are so cute when you go all coy...”

The two had had a year of peace, filled with love and romance, Angela finally beginning to let everything go. It was not going to last.


End file.
